Legendary Swimmers
by Satsuki Kobayakawa
Summary: Dulu, ada yang namanya tentang Legendary Swimmer, sebutan untuk orang-orang yang 'dianggap' legenda dalam olahraga renang. Awalnya, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan bocah umur sepuluh tahun yang terpecah di masing-masing tempat berbeda. Namun, akhirnya mereka telah membuat orang-orang tercengang...Hingga akhirnya legenda tersebut tenggelam, tanpa alasan yang jelas. AU.


Dulu, ada yang namanya tentang _legendary swimmer_. Itu adalah sebutan untuk beberapa orang yang 'dianggap' legenda dalam olahraga renang.

Awalnya, mereka adalah sekumpulan bocah umur sepuluh tahun yang terpecah di kota masing-masing dengan gaya renang yang menjadi andalan mereka masing-masing.

Satu, dia yang kembar dari Mineral Town dan kembarannya yang satunya tinggal di Echo Village.

Walau mereka kembar identik, sifat mereka sangat beda jauh dan juga gaya renang tercepat andalan mereka.

Dua, dia yang ahli _butterfly stroke _dari Zephyr Town. Dengan tampilannya yang selalu feminim dengan serba merah jambu.

Tiga, dia yang ahli _back stroke _dari Bluebell Town yang selalu memakai bando di rambutnya yang bersurai _hazelnut_.

Terakhir, dia yang ahli di _free stroke_, si tomboi dari Sunshine Island.

.

Rumor tetaplah rumor.

Orang-orang tak mungkin mempercayai sekumpulan anak perempuan yang tergolong terlalu kecil untuk bisa mendapatkan _time limit _mengalahkan KU[1] Senior, yaitu rata-rata sekitar dua puluh detik.

Kelompok seumuran mereka yang termasuk di KU 5, seharusnya waktu tercepat hanyalah berkisar empat puluh detik.

Namun, mereka telah melakukannya, dan membuat seluruh orang-orang yang menyaksikan lomba tersebut, tercengang.

Hingga, akhirnya legenda tersebut tenggelam tanpa alasan yang jelas... karena kelompok mereka sudah tak pernah muncul kembali hingga enam tahun kemudian.

* * *

_**Harvest Moon © Natsume Inc**_

_**Legendary Swimmers © Satsuki Kobayakawa**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Drama/Action**_

_**Warning : AU, Typo(s), Sport-fiction (Swimming)**_

_**Summary : Dulu, ada yang namanya tentang Legendary Swimmer, sebutan untuk beberapa orang yang 'dianggap' legenda dalam olahraga renang. Awalnya, mereka hanyalah sekelompok bocah umur sepuluh tahun yang terpecah di masing-masing tempat berbeda. Namun, mereka telah melakukannya, dan membuat seluruh orang-orang...tercengang, hingga akhirnya legenda tersebut tenggelam, tanpa alasan yang jelas.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1, "About The Rumor."_**

* * *

"Katanya klub renang di sekolah kita akan dibubarkan, lho.", ucap seorang gadis dengan nada datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari _Tablet_-nya, membuka pembicaraan. Rambut pirangnya yang sengaja dia gerai bebas, menjadi sedikit berantakan di ujungnya karena tertindih punggungnya.

"Claire, sejak kapan kamu renang lagi?" Sergah seorang gadis lainnya yang sedari tadi membentuk kubu bersama gadis pembuka bicara tadi. Tomboi dengan bandana yang selalu terikat manis di kepalanya.

"Ayolah. Aku bicara sesuatu yang berkaitan renang, kenapa selalu itu yang kau pikirkan, eh, Chelsea?" Balasnya sedikit bernada sarkastik dengan mata yang masih terfokus terhadap layar.

"Bukannya memang begitu? Rachel, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Gadis berbandana itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah gadis yang sedari tadi menatap layar _gadget _tanpa beralih sedikit pun. Rachel, si kembar identik dari Claire, hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Bedanya, Rachel tidak main _game _segila kembarannya, yang hampir setiap waktu dihabiskan untuk main.

"Dia masih sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Sering kali keluar rumah setelah pulang sekolah, lalu kembali pulang hampir jam makan malam." Jelasnya yang tutur katanya lebih lembut dari kembarannya.

"Gretel, katakan sesuatu." Pinta Chelsea tiba-tiba sambil menyikut sedikit gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri di samping kirinya. "Sedang apa, sih?" Tanyanya penasaran terhadap gadis pirang berambut ikal tersebut.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan resep baru untuk _pastry_. Aku ingin sesuatu yang baru, ide Lillian sih." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk gadis bersurai _hazelnut _yang duduk berhadapan di depannya.

"Sudahlah, Chels. Kembali ke topik utamaku tadi. Menurut kalian, kenapa bisa akan bubar?" Lanjut Claire yang akhirnya meletakkan _Tablet_-nya di bangku mejanya.

Masing-masing manusia yang sedang berkumpul dengan Claire tampak berpikir serius.

"Apa karena tidak ada kaptennya?" Pertama, Chelsea yang menebak.

"Apa karena klub renangnya mayoritas hanyalah beranggotakan laki-laki?" Kedua, dilanjutkan Gretel.

"Apa karena klub renangnya tidak berkembang?" Ketiga, disambung oleh Rachel.

"Mungkin.. Ada yang mengajukan pembubaran klub?" Terakhir, mungkin, mungkin terkaan Lillian sedikit aneh dari yang lainnya.

Claire, sang moderator(?) hanya menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Aku sendiri sebenarnya juga kurang mengerti. Walau tak ada anggota perempuan, itu bukan masalah asal _Harvest Moon Academy _klub renangnya bisa mendapatkan juara. Sekolah kita 'kan, klub renangnya bisa juara di _Summer Cup _antar sekolah walau belum pernah ada yang bisa masuk untuk _Fall Cup_, karena perlombaan musim gugur juga melibatkan dari kota lain. Setidaknya, klub mereka dapat anggaran. Sedangkan, kalau kapten.. Bukannya si Kai yang di 1-C masih kaptennya? Si pecinta nanas dan _summer _itu." Ucap Claire panjang lebar tanpa tinggi. (?)

Keempat sahabatnya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Tapi, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Rachel dan Lillian. Selama ini, sepanjang sejarah ini sekolah kita yang selalu terkenal hanyalah akademis, eh? Dan, satu-satunya klub yang sangat aktif di sekolah kita hanyalah Renang, PKK, dan Seni. Yang lainnya, sepertinya hanya sebagai sampingan saja. Terakhir kali kudengar, sampai saat ini yang selalu aktif adalah renang, namun mereka belum bisa mencapai target sebenarnya, yaitu..." Sengaja memberi jeda, Claire yang sedari tadi bicara mengambil nafas dalam.

"..._Fall Cup_?" Sambung Chelsea yang akhirnya dibalas dengan jentikan jari Claire.

"_Bingo_! Mungkin, karena mereka terlalu lelah karena tak pernah menang, jadi ada yang mengajukan pembubaran klub." Tambah Claire, yang entah mengapa menguap karena sedikit mengantuk.

"Sungguh disayangkan.. Sekolah kita bergabung dari SMP, sih, jadi aku tidak heran bila mereka sebosan itu." Komentar Lillian yang menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya, dan melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Kenapa tidak kita coba melihat-lihat kegiatan klub renang? Mungkin jawaban sebenarnya akan ketemu.", usul Gretel yang tengah memperbaiki rambutnya—bermaksud menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinganya.

Keempat gadis tersebut saling pandang, sesaat.

"Ide bagus."

* * *

Sudah waktu jam pulang, namun kelima gadis yang punya kebiasaan berbincang-bincang dahulu sebelum pulang, mereka akhirnya telah sampai di kolam renang akademi mereka. Mereka pun duduk di balkon yang tak jauh dari kolam renang yang memasuki standar internasional lomba itu.

Walau jam pulang, kegiatan klub tetap berjalan sesuai kebutuhan.

Terlihat, ada banyak laki-laki yang sedang berlatih _basic power up_, yaitu latihan memperbanyak porsi panjangnya jarak tempuh renang untuk meningkatkan ketahanan dasar renang mereka, terutama untuk gaya renang yang bila mereka tidak punya stamina yang lebih. Dasar, namun sangat penting.

"Oh, latihan yang ringan ternyata." Komentar Chelsea saat melihat semua anggota klub menjalani latihannya.

"Jadi kangen.", gumam Gretel sambil membayangkan masa lalunya. Namun, sepertinya lamunan Gretel terganggu dengan dia yang tiba-tiba sadar akan sesuatu.

"Dimana Claire?" Tanya Gretel yang menyadari bahwa ada anggota berambut pirang(?) yang berkurang satu.

"Itu... bukannya Claire?", ucap Lillian yang sepertinya menemukan sesosok Claire yang sedang..menonton latihan dari jarak dekat? Bisa dibilang, Claire ada di sekitar pinggir kolam renang.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada disitu?!", pekik Rachel terkejut dengan suara pelan.

* * *

.

_'Belum. Masih kurang. Laki-laki berambut perak yang renang gaya bebas itu kakinya kurang ke dalam. Nah, kan? Harusnya dia sering latihan menggunakan _Fin[2]_. Lalu.. yang berambut hitam gaya dada itu, sepertinya tangannya kurang kuat. Apa dia kurang latihan menggunakan _Pedal[3]_? Padahal dia punya lengan yang bagus..' _Masih terfokus dengan beberapa komentar batinnya, Claire tidak menyadari bahwa dia juga diperhatikan oleh seisi klub.

"Aku tak menyangka ada seorang _lady _memerhatikan dengan serius seperti ini. Apa kau mau ikut klub renang?" Suara ringan namun terdengar sedikit _bass_, seketika itu juga membuyarkan banyak komentar yang ada di otak Claire.

Claire berbalik badan, dan terlihat sosoknya berkulit gelap yang hanya memakai jaket _training_ tanpa kaos yang dibiarkan terbuka tanpa diresleting dengan celana renang panjangnya. Di kepalanya, ia masih memakai topi renang dan kacamata renang di dahinya.

"Oh, Kai. Tidak-tidak, aku hanya datang melihat-melihat karena kudengar klubmu hampir bubar. Apa benar?" Tanya Claire yang seketika itu juga membuat sang kapten sedikit terkejut. Kai, terdiam sesaat.

"Hei, apa ada masalah di klubmu?" Tanya Claire lagi, tidak sabar karena Kai tidak segera menjawab pertaannya.

Bukan jawaban, Kai menghela nafas berat.

"Benar-benar sudah menyebar, ya..", gumam sang kapten yang nadanya terdengar sedikit sedih. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya—merasa tidak enak.

"Mengapa, Kai?" Lagi, kali ini Claire lebih serius dalam pertanyaannya—atau memang sudah dari tadi?

"Klise, sebenarnya. Kami, tidak punya pelatih."

Mata Claire sedikit membola.

"Lho, dimana Wally-sensei? Bukannya dia selama ini melatih kalian?"

"Itu dia. Dia satu-satunya guru olahraga kita di sekolah, dan kudengar dia dipindah tugaskan ke Forget-Me-Not-Valley sejak musim lalu. Mungkin, akademi kita ini yang terlalu memfokuskan akademis, jadi mereka tidak tahu-menahu tentang pelajaran olahraga kita nantinya." Terdengar dari nadanya, Kai sedikit kesal dan kecewa dengan sistem pelajaran akademinya.

_'Pantas. Sejak Spring kemarin, pelajaran olahraga selalu saja kosong.' _Batin Claire yang sependapat.

"Lalu.. Apa kau tahu sampai kapan Wally-sensei di pindahkan? Atau, kita bahkan tidak akan mendapat guru pengganti?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang memberi tahu kami, dan kemungkinan besar Wally-sensei tidak akan kembali."

Seketika itu juga, Claire mendengus kecewa.

"Padahal, Wally-sensei adalah guru olahraga teraneh dan terbaik, menurutku."

"Setuju."

Claire memijit keningnya.

'_Hancur. Kenapa akademi ini tidak memikirkan olahraganya?! Padahal, olahraga juga penting untuk kesehatan selain teori dan duduk saja di belakang meja.' _Lagi, Claire menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri yang membuatnya menjadi terlihat sebagai anak-aneh-yang-terlalu-banyak-berpikir.(?)

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening. Hanya suara percikan air dari anggota klub renang yang menjalani latihan, dan beberapa gumaman tidak jelas karena suara berisik dari kolam tersebut.

.

"Lalu, kalian mau menyerah?" Tanya Claire spontan, tentu saja Kai sang kapten terkejut mendengarnya.

Melihat reaksi Kai, Claire dapat menduga-duga bahwa pertanyaannya mungkin benar. Saat ia akan berbicara kembali, Kai sudah membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

".._Legendary Swimmers_." Ucap Kai lirih yang cukup didengar oleh Claire.

* * *

_**Degh!**_

* * *

Jantung Claire serasa berhenti berdetak sesaat, namun dirasa itu hanya imajinasi berlebihan yang sedang Claire rasakan.

"Aku masuk akademi ini karena kudengar, sekelompok _Legendary Swimmers _ada disini. Mereka adalah para gadis-gadis yang dulu membuatku tercengang, dan terpikat karena kehebatan mereka. Mereka berenang dengan indah, dan lebih lucunya.. Aku paling kagum dengan gadis yang ikut Gaya Dada waktu itu."

Mendengar cerita Kai yang semakin menuju nostalgia, entah kenapa Claire merasa tubuhnya membatu seketika.

"Dia aneh sekali. Jika orang awam yang memperhatikan, dia tampak berenang dengan sangat lamban. Namun, begitu diperhatikan dengan seksama.. Justru sebaliknya. Dia berenang dengan tarikan tangan mendalam, dan kaki yang kuat untuk mendorong air, seolah-olah, air yang membantunya mendorong untuk berenang. Memiliki luncuran yang panjang, dan nafas teratur. Dan, ketika orang terlalu lama berpikir betapa lambatnya dia, kau pasti akan langsung terkejut jika baru menyadari bahwa dia telah sampai ke lintasan dengan _time limite _yang tak mungkin kau percayai dengan sekali lihat."

Kali ini, Claire berkeringat dingin mendengar lanjutan cerita Kai.

"Sayangnya, aku benar-benar kehilangan jejaknya... Andai saja aku dapat berguru dengannya." Gumam Kai sedikit sedih dari raut wajahnnya.

Claire mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Pelatih dari _legendary swimmers_, eh.. Itu sangat mustahil kau dapatkan dengan informasi seminim itu, Kai.'_

"Semoga kamu dapat menemukan orang yang kau cari." Ucap Claire yang dia akhiri pembicaraannya lalu dengan cepat ia berbalik.

Belum sempat Kai membalas perkataan Claire, tanpa ia sadari Claire menabrak orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya, mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Kai.

* * *

_**Duk!**_

* * *

Dengan keras, Claire menyenggol lengan pemuda bersurai perak nan berkulit pucat yang lebih tinggi dirinya. Anggota klub renang juga—karena terlihat dari dia yang masih memakai celana renang pendek hampir selutut, kacamata renang yang menggantung di lehernya, dan topi renang yang dia genggam, dan tubuh yang basah karena air—yang Claire tak mungkin ia tak kenali.

"Oh, kau ternyata. Maaf, aku tak tahu." Ucap Claire datar yang ternyata dia menyadari bahwa lelaki itu dari sekelasnya sendiri.

Si tampan yang cantik, dengan gayanya yang selalu menggunakan senyum anehnya dan mata yang entah selalu menutup karena dia tersenyum.

"Heheh. Hati-hati berjalan, _milady_. Masuklah ke klub renang bersamaku." Ucapnya yang entah mengapa mengandung promosi tak terduga secara cuma-cuma. Claire hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Skye, kau dulu sudah melakukannya di kelas, sekarang kau juga mengatakannya? Tidak, terima kasih." Tolak Claire yang akhirnya dengan cepat ia sudah meninggalkan kolam renang tujuh lintasan itu. Beberapa orang yang tidak mengetahui siapa Claire, mulai _kepo_(?) ke kapten mereka.

"Gadis yang manis. Sedikit kasar, dan serius, ya? Siapa dia, kapten?", tanya seorang anggota, dengan rambut _hazelnut _pendek yang menjadi lurus karena aktifitas renangnya. Sebelum Kai menjawab, anggota yang baru istirahat dari latihan panjangnya sudah angkat bicara dahulu.

"Kudengar dia teman Gretel, yang sekelas dengan Skye. Perempuan yang gila _game _itu, dan juga sering kulihat dia mampir-mampir di klub PKK dan Seni bersama beberapa temannya." Katanya datar sambil memakai kacamata _minus_-nya yang ada di sebelah lintasan tempat ia berlatih.

"Lloyd, kau tahu banyak, ya."

"Tujuanku adalah menjadi _world traveler_. Ingatan kecil seperti ini sudah bukan hal yang rumit bagiku, Ash."

Dan lelaki pecinta binatang tersebut tertawa.

"Kapten, aku, Rod, dan Vaughn ada keperluan setelah ini, jadi aku harus segera pulang." Sahut seseorang mendadak dengan mengangkat tangannya setelah selesai berlatih.

"Oh, iya. Hati-hati, Neil." Kai hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya. "Lebih baik kita sudahi saja latihan hari ini. Besok kalian semua juga datang untuk rutinitas." Lanjutnya yang juga mulai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, dan diikuti semua anggotanya.

'_Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali seorang Claire sampai ke klub renang hampir bubar ini. Semoga ada sesuatu yang baik untuk klub renang.'_ Batin Kai heran sambil menggaruk keningnya.

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

"_**Aku yakin sang **_**Legendary Swimmer**_** adalah kalian semua."**_

_**.**_

"_**Chels, aku sudah berhenti berenang."**_

_**.**_

"_**Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, **_**milady**_**. Kau mempunyai tubuh yang terlatih sebagai seorang atlet renang."**_

_**.**_

"_**Hei, semuanya! Kita mempunyai anggota baru, dan juga pelatih baru!"**_

_**.**_

"_**Kalian, bersiaplah latihan untuk neraka dariku. Walau hanya Summer Cup, kita juga bisa berlatih untuk Fall Cup nantinya."**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Penjelasan singkat :**_

[1] Kelompok Umur. Jadi, setiap atlet punya kelompok umurnya sendiri-sendiri. Semakin tua atau bertambah umurnya, dia semakin tinggi KU-nya.

[2] Kaki katak dari karet. Biasanya buat latihan memperkuat ketahanan kaki dengan efek waktu latihan jadi cepat lajunya, tapi berat waktu dikayuh. Kaki biasanya selalu Gaya Bebas atau Gaya Kupu-kupu.

[3] Benda berbentuk bulat yang terbuat dari plastik keras, yang ada pengait karet buat jari-jari. Biasa dibuat latihan tangan supaya lengannya menjadi lebih kuat saat di kayuh. Efeknya sama waktu memakai _Fin_. Semua Gaya selalu menggunakan ini kalau mau lengannya kuat waktu renang, buat latihan. Kalau pas lomba jangan dipakai, ya. Bisa didiskualifikasi nanti.

* * *

Satsuki : Yay, saya kembali lagi, dengan fic gaje yang entah kenapa terpikir idenya~ #diesh

Arata : Buat fic baru lagi? Fiksionpres-nya gimana woi?

Satsuki : Udah selesai kok, tinggal upload doang. Ngebet, nih, sampai-sampai satu chapter dibabat habis dalam sehari. Fufu~

Arata : Dasar.. Fiksi tentang renang, ya.. Tumben. Biasanya buat yang khayalan.

Satsuki : *jitak Arata* Pengen tahu. Lagian, renang juga duniaku, kok.

Arata : *elus-elus kepalanya yang sakit* Iya-iya..

Satsuki : Nah, terima kasih kalian semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu anda yang sangat sempit untuk membaca fic saya! Jika ada pertanyaan yang kalian nggak ngerti terutama di seputar renang, bisa kalian tanyakan di kolom review, ya!

Arata : Dan, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian. Tumben lho, author-nya semangat. *ditimpuk pake pelampung*


End file.
